


A Boy Becomes A Man Now. (You Can't Tell Him To Slow Down Now.)

by OuterSpaceQueen101



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Character Study, Coming of Age, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Happy Ending, Heartbreak, Jos Verstappen's A+ Parenting, M/M, Mostly Cannon Compliant, Mutual Pining, Slow Burn, Takes place mostly in the 2019 and 2020 seasons, quarantine fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:21:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25712725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OuterSpaceQueen101/pseuds/OuterSpaceQueen101
Summary: Max was a hot headed prodigy, and Daniel was always a sucker for the cute-and-I-know-it types. For all his sweet smiles, Daniel liked being in control, and in those days, Max had been in desperate need of that. Out on the track, with every passing day, and his father breathing down his neck.Well sometimes he had needed someone to hold him down, to tell him it was okay to be held, and Daniel was more then happy to oblige. Daniel had never expected to fall in love though. Especially not with his teammate. When it happened, when he realized he was fucked, it had been with Max moaning, clenching around him. On the track, in the public eye, he was all fire. But for Daniel, and only Daniel, he simmered. Hot enough to taste like addiction, but not enough to burn, not hot enough to stop him from coming back time and time again. Daniel could feel himself falling as he came. "Don't leave." Max whispered when he pulled out of him."I won't." Daniel promised.Roughly three months later he signed to Renault, leaving Red Bull behind.
Relationships: Daniel Ricciardo/Max Verstappen
Comments: 1
Kudos: 47





	A Boy Becomes A Man Now. (You Can't Tell Him To Slow Down Now.)

**Author's Note:**

> Been thinking a lot about boys on a jet.

The thing about the two of them is they probably would've wasted a lot less time beating around the bush and frankly just pining over each other if Daniel hadn't gone and fucked it all up, at least in Max's opinion, that is. Admittedly, when it all started, Max had still been so young, still so hot headed and quick to blow. He'd ran from his father all the way up the motorsport ranks and at just 17 he'd gone as high as he could go. He was a Formula 1 driver, A Titan in the sport, but he was also still a boy, one who'd been falling asleep in empty faceless hotel rooms for most of his childhood. So when Max had arrived at Red Bull, 18, lonely and undeniably angry, and Daniel had been there, 27 and the life of the party, well they were bound to hit it off. Daniel, unlike so many around Max, in the world of money and speed, was notoriously easy going and unsuspicious. Since day one, Max was never made to feel like anything less then a friend. As if Daniel didn't already know everything there was to know about Max as a teammate, as if Max's life hadn't been turned inside out for the benefit of the press.  
Unlike the press, Daniel rained praise on Max like no other, replaced his fathers punishment with kind words and eventually, even kinder touches. When it had all started, Max had been young, a live wire already lit. But Daniel had taught him temperance, and by age 19, he was sure of just two things, that he would be with Red Bull till 2023 and that he was a man in love. He was young, but Max Verstappen already knew that he loved Daniel more then anyone else in this world.  
That year Daniel left. Max was more blindsided then Horner, and he thought Daniel was joking when he'd gotten the call. But it hadn't been a joke. Max had just signed a long term contract with Red Bull. They would be set to race along side each other till they simply couldn't anymore. Then they would buy a house somewhere in Monaco and grow old together. (Well Daniel would grow old, Max would still be young and beautiful) But then Daniel had to go get jealous and fuck it all up. If only, Max thinks, mabey they wouldn't of wasted almost a year pretending like strangers, pretending like Max didn't know exactly how it felt to be held down by Daniel. Till his breath wouldn't come and all there was was his teammate's cock deep inside him and his words of encouragement in his ear. Pretending like it still wasn't the only the thing on his mind even after all this time. For Max, this is Daniel's fault.  
But of course there are two sides to every story. Max may talk a big game in the press but when they were together, there was never any doubt concerning who held the reins in whatever lay between them. Long before they ever went to bed together, Max was a hot headed prodigy, and Daniel was always a sucker for the cute-and-i-know-it types. For all his smiles, Daniel liked being in control, and in those days, Max had been in desperate need of that. Out on the track, with every passing day, and his father breathing down his neck.  
Well sometimes he had needed someone to hold him down, to tell him it was okay to be held, and Daniel was more then happy to oblige. Daniel had never expected to fall in love though. Especially not with his teammate. When it happened, when he realized he was fucked, it had been with Max moaning, clenching around him. On the track, in the public eye, he was all fire. But for Daniel, and only Daniel, he simmered. Hot enough to taste like addiction, but not enough to burn, not hot enough to stop him from coming back time and time again. Daniel could feel himself falling as he came. "Don't leave." Max whispered when he pulled out of him.  
"I won't." Daniel promised.  
Roughly three months later he signed to Renault, leaving Red Bull behind. But not Max, never Max. Daniel loved the blonde idiot, and he knew what that meant. It meant that one of them had to go, and it wasn't going to be Max. He was Red Bull's main driver now, and as much as Daniel loved getting to be with Max almost everyday, he loved a real chance at winning more. If he stayed at Red Bull, he would never win. He would always be told to yield to Max when it came down to it and Daniel couldn't do that. He loved Max, but if Max was the reason Daniel never got a championship, he wasn't sure they would survive it. The rivalry that lay between them was half of what they even were. So he left, for himself, but also for them. He was fighting for them, the only way he knew how.  
Of course Max didn't see it that way. The day he found out Daniel was leaving Red Bull, was the day he discreetly had all Daniels belongs in his own apartment in Monaco collected and burned. He sent the ashes in an urn engraved 'our love'. Max was 19 and rich and heartbroken. He could afford to be dramatic.  
Daniel, ever the gentleman, did his best to respect the wishes of the man 9 years his junior and vowed to give him space. Daniel may of been the one usually in control when it came to the two of them but with their age difference, especially in the early years, Daniel was always careful not to push the younger man. (At least outside of the bedroom, that was.) To let Max set the pace, to be the initiator. Only then would Daniel dare to dominate him. So when Daniel received the token from Max, he gave him space, yes, realizing that his young lover may need to time. But he never, not once, lost hope that the younger man would return to him. After all, he'd done it all for him.  
***  
It takes them nearly a year to exchange kind words without the prompting of press, even then, it's not the same. Max won't tell Daniel how much he's hurting and Daniel won't make him.  
***  
The funny, kind of morbid, thing about them, is that they probably would've wasted a lot more time beating around the bush and pining if not for the global pandemic that rocked the world in 2020, Daniel thinks, at least. You see, as much as he likes to think that the two of them would've ended up together if not for that unfortunate event (to put it lightly) the fact of the matter is that no one really knows. All Daniel can say for sure, is that for all the chaos and pain that was that year, it also marked the start of everything, the start of their life together, for real this time.  
***  
It starts, like most other things that year, with a cough in the Chinese city of Wuhan. In only a few months, the terror has spread across the globe. For Daniel, with all his money and power and celebrity, it doesn't really seem real, not untill he watches the season slowly fall apart. Max, of all people, calls him that day. In the intervening months they've become cordial but Daniel's still so startled to see his name pop up on the screen for one of the first times in over a year, he almost doesn't answer it. When he does, Daniel can hear the official F1 announcement playing somewhere in the background. Max must be watching the video he's already seen. He doesn't know which has him more shocked, the breaking news or the man on the other end of the line.  
"Max?" Daniel finally asks when he doesn't say anything. His voice comes out still rough with sleep.  
"I can't believe this is happening, Daniel." It breaks Daniels heart when he says that. Not just because when Daniel pictured his boy coming back to him it definitively wasn't like this, not mention with a thousand miles plus between them. But also because when Max spoke his voice was equally gruff. But Daniel knows for a fact Max didn't just wake up, it's 3pm in the afternoon in the Monaco after all. No, Max has never been one for napping, and Daniel will always recognize Max's i've-just-cried-my-eyes-out voice. Lord knows Daniel has been the motivation behind that voice many a time (for both good and bad reasons).  
Now though, now all Daniel wants to do is pull the blonde into a hug and tell him everything is going to be alright.  
As it is, all he can do is tell him the very same over the phone and hope it gets through that thick skull of Max's without Daniels dick up his ass driving home each of his bullet points.  
When they hang up, Daniel has the sinking feeling that everything and nothing has changed. In the back of his mind, he knows Max won't call again. He's always been a physical person, Daniel longs for the old days, for their hours of practice, and how it felt to take him apart each night. Before the future came calling and inquired about their plans.  
As if Daniel hadn't known for a while now that Max was the only future he wanted.  
***  
In the end, it's Seb who's the catalyst. Seb, who he's raced with for most of his life, who's he's idolized for longer then that. Seb who after months away from the world, quarantined with him family, is unceremoniously sacked from Ferrari, effectively throwing the drivers market for next year into chaos.  
Seb is the catalyst he needs, because within hours of the announcement, there is a choice to be made. It's not the one he wanted, not the one he's wanted for so so long. But with the taste of Ferrari's rejection still bitter on his tongue, there is still a decision to be made.  
It's the excuse he needs to call him.  
"Daniel?" Max sounds confused when he picks up the phone. Daniel still can't wipe the shit eating grin off his face just at the sound of it, no matter the tone. Being in a Australia, with his family, it's a gift. If he's being honest.  
But he never expected to not have Max as his, much less not see him for months on end. Quarantine has seemed to stretch on forever, no end in sight.  
"I miss you." is all Daniel can think. It's all he wants to say in that moment, in every moment, in every hour. Instead he says, "Carlos is going to Ferrari."  
He hadn't meant to say it. It's not why he called, he's trying to be happy for the younger man. But it fucking hurts. Rejection hurts, again and again.  
There's silence on the other end for a moment, just long enough for Daniel to question his actions. Mabey he shouldn't of called him, not with this. If they're both being honest, Daniel has a pretty good idea of what team Max would like him to join next year. But so few people in this world understand the position Daniel is in. He needs Max's advice. Finally Max speaks up, "You're not serious."  
Daniel let's out a relieved breath.  
Daniel Ricciardo is known for his humor. He wouldn't laugh about this though, not right now.  
"I'm am."  
Again there's a long silence on the other end. Daniel takes a deep breath, debating as he hears the others own familiar breathing. He collapses back, flat on the couch where he perches, an arm slung over his eyes, another holding the phone to his ear.  
Finally, "Fuck them then." Daniel can't help but smile, there's the temper he knows and loves. "Their loss. Ferrari isn't that good anyway." Daniel snorts. Mabey Max hasn't grown that much in their year apart. At least when it comes to his brashness. Daniel can't lie, it's a turn on for sure.  
There's a tense moment after that. Daniel suddenly feels as though he's walking on egg shells, even without being able to see the other man.  
He rushes to fill the silence. "McLaren wants me." Again, there is a long silence. Then, perhaps most shockingly, giggles begin to ring through the phone.  
"Oh fuck." Max wheezes on the other end of the line. "You have to fucking do it."  
Daniel cant keep the grin off his own face, even as he groans. He doesn't know why he expected any other reaction. "You don't understand. Renault's invested their entire future into me as their main driver. If I leave, ill be making an enemy out of the entire garage." This just seems to revive Max's earlier giggle fit. Daniel really doesn't know why he expected different.  
"Oh fuck" Max laughs again. "This is gonna be great. Infact, mabey you've even just done the unthinkable and united Cryil and Christian under a common goal."  
"Oh really? And what goal would that be?"  
"Well your slow and painful demise, of course."  
"Of course." Daniel agrees readily. Then he deflates, exhaling all the air in his lungs in one breath.  
"Fuck" he breathes "Am I really gonna switch teams again?" He thinks aloud. Him being him, he knows he will have no problem fitting into another team. That's not the issue. In fact hes finding himself already looking forward to having Lando Norris as a teammate. He has no doubt the two of them will get on together. But the truth is, Daniel Ricciardo is starting to get tired. Hes only been on this planet for 30 years but hes been racing for most of them and Daniel would be lying if he said he can't feel the strain with every passing year. Hes getting tired of playing musical teams.  
When Daniel doesn't speak for a long moment, lost in thought, Max finally does speak up, and this time in a much more cautious voice. "I think you already know what team I think you should be on. With that being said, if its between Renault and McLaren, we both know the latter is the obvious choice." With that the line goes dead and Daniel knows that he won't see or talk to Max for a while. There will be no more late night quarantine calls.  
Daniel waits another day to notify Cyril and the McLaren principal of his plans. When he does, its right after he's deleted the draft text he's just written to Horner begging him to take him back. He misses Max with his whole heart. But he needs to do this. For himself and his sanity, Daniel needs to know he tried, tried the very best he could. Then Daniel will be ready to ask Max, and only Max, to take him back.  
***  
When the news drops Daniel can't help but think, "here we go again".  
***  
What Daniel didn't anticipate. What he doubts Ferrari or Carlos anticipated ethier, is the 2020 racing season. The drivers of F1 find out the happy news with the rest of the world. Daniel thinks it must be a cruel joke. When he accepts it isn't, he has to run to the bathroom to throw up. Racing with an entire team that hates him? As much as Daniel is excited to get out on the race track, hes just as nervous about driving for the rest of the season with Renault. He can just see the headlines now: Australian Formula One driver tragically dies mid race, team principal suspected of sabotage. Max's joke weeks earlier doesn't seem all that funny now.  
***  
Before anything else, before racing, Daniel once again goes karting. It's good practice after long months in which he was rarely in a car. The experience was made even better by the companionship of his boys from back home by his side. Truly, as much Daniel cant wait to get back out on the track, he also cant deny that being home in Australia has been amazing. This time, its been a gift.  
***  
The next time Daniel sees Max it is in a press room I In Austria, just days before the first race of the revised calendar. Unlike Daniel, who for all intensive purposes is getting the silent treatment from his team, Max is surrounded by people, like red and blue harpies, swarming around the queen. Alex and Horner stand closest to him. Daniel remembers what it felt like to be in the eye of that storm. After a year away, hes never been more sure in his decision to walk away from it. Still, he misses the boy who Max was, longs to meet the man hes grown into in the intervening year. He wants to be close to him. For now, all he can do is watch on.  
Only when Daniel is getting up to leave does he feel Max's eyes on him. When their eyes meet, Daniel has no idea what hes thinking, not with the sleek dark blue, almost black, mask covering most of his face.  
***  
Daniels forgotten how shitty the Renault cars are and finds himself repeatedly, silently, thanking Max for his encouragement to move teams. He cant wait to have a Mercedes engine under him. For now he does what he can. It seems everyone that race weekend does. In the end the race is a complete and utter cluster fuck. All the 'baby drivers' are so desperate to get out on the track that their reckless as hell and with recklessness comes inevitable danger. By the end a total of 8 drivers claim a DNF. Max is the first to do so, Daniel follows not long behind him.  
***  
When the physical part of their relationship had first begun, it hadn't taken long for Daniel to come a custom with Max's ebb and flow. Back then Daniel still only knew of Max and Jos's relationship through rumors and hearsay. Still, it was enough to understand that for Max, winning meant not only glory, but survival. Failure promised only of pain, and sometimes, not just the emotional kind. By the time Daniel got his hands on Max, he had already been trained well. It had taken all the years they had had together for Daniel to replace the lessons with his own form of education. Not one of quick pain meant to punish, but drawn out pleasure, meant to positively reinforce. To reinforce, to give confidence to the man the the little-boy-max always wanted to be. Daniel had dedicated his sanity to two things in this world: Formula One and Max Verstappen. Sometimes, especially on nights when he cant sleep in an empty bed meant for two, he wonders if these lessons stuck. If Max has remembered to savor the good, rather then fear the failure. To embrace the act of failure as a learning curve rather than a catastrophic mistake. On the loneliest of nights, Daniel lets himself admit to himself that he doubts these lessons stuck with Jos free to reclaim his place in Max's life in the wake of his own absence. On the night of july 5th 2020, after the catastrophic first race earlier that day, all Daniel has is hope.  
***  
When the first races of the revised grid were announced, one thing seemed to be agreed upon, Max and Red bull as a whole would have the upper hand, at least for the initial races. And so, in the second race, with no engine trouble to be seen, Max's claim to the podium surprises very few. There is no crowd of loyal and eager Verstappen fans for when he takes his place on the lowest step of the podium. Daniel finds himself doing his best to make up for it, anything to wipe that growing frown off of Max's face. Alone, he loudly claps as Max ascends the single step onto the podium. Many send Daniel disapproving looks, including Max. Daniel doesn't care though. He doesn't care if Max is being too childish to let him back in. He refuses to stop reminding Max that he is wanted, that he is celebrated, even if it is from afar.  
***  
That night Max shows up at Daniels room. They don't have sex. They don't even talk. Not that night. But Max let's Daniel hold him while he cries.  
***  
At the next race, Daniel again watches him from afar. He'd hoped that after the last race things would be different but alas, that doesn't seem to be the case. As it is though, Daniel can't complain. Being kept at a distance means that Max doesn't get to tell him to stop staring and stare Daniel does. He watches him with his swarm around him. Daniel is starting to think that he doesn't know what it is to be in that inner circle anymore. Or not as well as he thinks anyway. For last time they'd stood together in those colors. Max had been a boy. His boy.  
Now he is a man carrying a team. The weight of the world on his shoulders has been good to him. He's beefed up since they spent their nights together. Daniel thinks he probably spends his nights in the gym now. Daniel does at any rate.  
But it's not just the way Max looks that tells him he's different. It's the way he moves too. That race, he climbs a position, this time rightfully beating Botas to p2. But the press still isn't happy. " This was supposed to be your season." They say, if not directly to Max's face, then in their fine print hours later. Daniels learned long ago not to look at the tabloids. He also knows Max has surely read each and everyone of them now. And yet he defends his placement and his team till the last breath. Once, Max would've thrown them too the wolves, anything not to be blamed. Anything to keep him away from the wrath of his father.  
But Max would argue that it's been nearly a year since Daniel has really known him. In that year, he's learned loyalty that extends past the ausie. He's had too. He wasn't the one that left. He was the one who had to pick up the pieces and carry a team when Daniel did. He'll defend them, these people who were here for him when the one person he thought would always be there wasn't. He will defend them till his last breath, whenever that may come.  
***  
Ethier way. The effects of the day are undeniable. They're both left tired in the wake of the tornado, defenseless, unable to carry on the fight in the wake of quiet devastation. They haven't talked all weekend, both unsure of where they stand with the other. One thing they are both certain of though? Neither wants to be alone that night. Mabey that's why Daniel texts him, not really expecting a reply. And mabey that why Max finds himself hastily packing one day earlier then expected, rushing to get to the airstrip, not really expecting to make it in time. But he does.  
"I thought you wouldn't make it." Daniel tells him as he takes a seat across from him. He's quickly ushered into a seat next to Daniel though so their photo can be taken together by those present on the plane. Then they're mostly left alone. Max takes the time to discreetly take Daniels hand in his own under the table.  
"I know, Im sorry. I wasn't sure if I would ethier. But I did."  
Daniels looking at him in the same adoring way he always has. Max looks at Daniel in a way he hasn't allowed himself to do in over a year.  
"I'm glad you made it," Daniel tells him.  
"Me too," Max tells him. And he means it. He really does.

**Author's Note:**

> Apologies for any grammar errors.
> 
> Have a lovely day!


End file.
